On Earth, in Heaven
by Lostangel76
Summary: A very special help is sent by God to His angels to help them in discovering their inner desires...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters from Touched by an Angel.

_Summary:_ Someone arrives in angels' lives, someone really special, sent by God to help angels in discovering their inner souls and desires (Supernatural/Romance).

_Rating:_ PG-13 (for language use).

_Author's note:_ This is my first Touched by an Angel Story but English is not my language, so excuse me for some mistakes. Tell me if you like it. Enjoy reading!

_**Chapter One: **__**Everyone needs a help**_

The alley was silent in the darkness of the night and an angel was walking in, the spring wind around her as a pretty hope.

The spring was at the beginning, but all the parfumes of nature seemed to explode as fireworks in the air, promises and lies in an imperfect world, imperfect but so beautiful for a pure angel, an angel who was walking in that alley looking for her friends. Tess should be there, Andrew should be there, the angel thought, but she couldn't see nothing but the darkness and the sadness of the periphery.

Some papers flew around her as lost birds, and she simply thought this was another face of human life: the loneliness, the sadness of many human beings, the dark shadow that so often touched them and that so often they had by their side, so sad as those papers the wind was moving around her body.

But she was an angel, an angel of God -the Angel of Truth- and she was pretty sure that it was the place, it was the time, even if nobody was there. She had met a man some hours before, a man who had told her that Tess would be there, in that street and at that time, waiting for her.

She looked around, but Tess -her Supervisor- wasn't there, so she tightened her heart in her coat and she walked in the street, only the darkness around her.

_"Go away, angel..."_ someone thought in the darkness, looking at her. _"Go away, because I'm not sure to be so strong to save you..."_

The Irish angel couldn't hear those words, an she walked alone in the alley, leaving her life in God's hands, as always, not knowing that God had different plans for her, that night.

Sometimes God works in misterious ways, and that night in that alley He knew that one of His angels could be in danger, and for this reason He gave her a special help, a help not coming from Heaven, not coming from human world, but something different, something unbelievable for angels too.

Sometimes God works in misterious ways, and that night the help He gave the little Irish angel was someone she couldn't imagine, somene who was watching her -a kind of guardian angel for an angel-, looking after her even remaining in the darkness, someone who was looking after her for a long time until now, waiting the right moment to help and meet her.

-Hi, babe...- a voice said in the darkness, suddenly so near the angel. -What a so beautiful lady is doing here?-

The angel shivered, looking at the man who was smiling at her. She was really beautiful in her human form and sometimes she forgot that was not always good to be visible to human eyes.

-I think I take the wrong way...- she said gently, turning back and walking fastly.

-The wrong way...- the man said, grabbing her arm and making her so near his face she could feel his breath on her skin. -It could be the biggest mistake of your life, girl...- he grinned, pulling her against a wall.

-Please, let me go...- she cried, trying to make herself free.

But the man was stronger than her, blocking all her moves. In a second, another one was there, a knife in his hand and the angel felt the cold blade on her neck.

-Father, help me, please...- she whispered, while the first man touched her, his hands on her coat and then under it. The second man caressed the skin of her neck with the knife, and some drops of her human form's blood ran down her body, tracing a warm red way to her heart.

-C'mon, you'll enjoy this...- the first man smiled, working with her pants.

-Ehi...- a voice said suddenly from his back. -Why don't you try with someone else?-

A young woman was behind him, and nobody heard the sound of her steps. She was simply and suddenly there, come from the shadows, silent like a cat, and her dark eyes were filled by rage.

-Who the hell are you?- the man asked, but a second after the woman was on him and he shouted, falling on the ground, his right arm broken.

-You bitch...- the other man said, moving the knife from angel's neck to the woman. He ran to her, ripping the air with the blade, but in a step she was just behind him, her arm around his neck.

-I broke your friend's right arm... Do you have any preference?- she hissed in his ear, but she didn't let time for an answer and the sound of something broken filled the air, followed by man's shouts.

-For you it's the left arm...I like variations...- the woman smiled, looking at the second man on the ground.

Her eyes flew now on the angel and she moved some steps towards her, still standing against the wall. One of her hands touched the angel's one and that contact was warm and gentle.

-It's over, angel... Let's go...- the woman said simply, taking angel's hand and moving away. The little Irish angel looked at her, now for the first time. She was beautiful, maybe thirty, brown hairs on her shoulders and dark eyes, a pair of glasses on her nose and tanned skin appearing from the tears of her worn jeans. Her figure was thin but strong under her black coat, and she moved fastly and lightly in the dark air of the night. Even if the sea was very far from there, suddenly the Irish angel felt the intense smell of tides reaching and wrapping her as a thight embrace.

-I'm... I'm Monica...- the little Irish angel said.

-I know who you are.- the young woman said, a soft smile on her lips. -My name is Clarisse.-

-Are you an angel of Heaven?- Monica asked.

-No, I usually live some floors below...-

A shiver ran down the angel's spine, so she stopped the walk and asked: -Are you... a demon?-

-No, I usually live some floors above...- Clarisse answered, laughing softly. -I'm an original female sample of human race, completely human, blood, bones and hormones, vices and virtues... Well, I was three centuries ago...- she paused some seconds, then she ended: -I'm a Healer... Very nice to meet you.-

What was happening, the angel thought, everything was so unusual, so grotesque... Who was the young woman she was walking with? She wasn't an angel, she wasn't a demon, she said she was a Healer, but what a "Healer" was? She had said she was human some centuries ago, but the Irish angel couldn't understand how it could be possible, and what it could mean... Monica closed her cocoa eyes for a moment, wishing it was only a dream. She felt like Alice but she wasn't in Wonderland, and she's not following the White Rabbit but a beautiful young woman just appeared from the shadows and now walking with her, the strong perfume of the sea around them hiding the smells of the alley and of the cold spring night air.

Monica looked at Clarisse, noticing she was worried, looking around with suspect. A chilly gust suddenly slapped them and the alley became darker. Veils of thick fog obscured everything around and grey clouds hid the stars in the sky over them. Clarisse stopped, her thin body in front of the angel in the attempt of protecting her, her eyes behind the glasses trying to look through the fog, fierce like those of a hunting tiger, and the Irish angel understood something now was really wrong.

An angel and a Healer, what a odd couple! a voice said, and a man appeared some meters in front of them, born from the fog, son of the Darkness. He smiled and a red light sparkled in his eyes.

-I know him!- the angel said. -He was the man who told me I would have met my friends here...-

Clarisse looked at her, wondering of her ingenuity and whispering: -I think this'll be a very long night...-

The man moved some steps towards them, the red light in his eyes brighting as Hell's flames, a mocking smile on his lips. Clarisse knew exactly who he was, and a shiver ran down her spine. She moved closed to the angel, her angry eyes on the man and her hand grabbing Monica's one.

-So, beautiful Clarisse, did you enjoy the joke I did for the angel?- the man asked, giggling.

He was a demon, but one of minors, one of those who didn't tempt or threaten human souls, but just made things more complicated. Not so powerful, he was one of those demons who haunted castles and houses and answered during seances, just in the attempt of hurting human beings. A stupid asshole, essentially, Clarisse thought.

-Oh, yes, I enjoyed it very much...- the young woman said, her tiger's eyes sparkling.

-Oh, c'mon, beautiful Clarisse!- the demon said. -You are always so serious! It was a very funny joke, wasn't it?- the demon laughed, moving closer. -An angel raped by two stupid human beings... It's very funny and I enjoyed it very much!-

-Very funny, yeah... You're a champion in jokes...- Clarisse said, trying to keep herself calm.

Demon's laugh echoed in the fogged alley. Then he be-came suddenly serious, hissing: -You wasted my joke, bitch, and I'm very angry with you...-

He moved towards Clarisse and when he was some inches apart he said: -I cant't kill an angel, but I can be very dangerous for a Healer, right?-

-Wrong!- a voice said when demon's hand touched Clarisse's cheek. Monica saw a silver blade sparkling in the grey fog and piercing demon's body from behind. A second after the demon exploded in thousands molecules of powder, vanishing in the fogged air with a pop.

-Ah, I love this sound everytime... someone said. It's so exciting...-

The fog rapidly flew up, and a young man appeared in front of Clarisse and the angel, a beautiful smile on his lips. He looked at them, sheating the silver blade.

-Just in time, boy...- Clarisse said looking at him. He was handsome and young, maybe thirty, green brighting eyes and a well sculpted goatee on his face, a strong body hidden by a black coat.

Monica was astonished, her mouth slightly opened and her eyes wide on the scene. The just met man moved towards her, making some dance steps and saying, ending in a bow: -Pleased to meet you, angel... I'm Johnny, once a human man and now a Hunter... I love dancing, drinking, fucking, and I kill demons in my sparetime...-

The angel looked at him without words. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't think anything... Everything was so odd and strange, maybe ridiculous, and she didn't know if crying or laughing for that. The smell of the sea was now stronger in her nose and the fog was flying away. The clouds above ran away, showing a starry sky and a beautiful spring moon.

-Monica, angel...!- a voice shouted, and Andrew's shape appeared at the end of the alley. Tess was near him and she moved fastly towards Monica, hugging her tightly and saying: -I'm so happy to see you, Miss Wings... I was so worried...-

-I'm fine, Tess... They protected me...- the Irish angel said, glancing at Clarisse and Johnny.

-Oh, no, Father, not them!- Tess exclaimed, her eyes to the sky.

-Tess, do you know them?- Monica asked.

-I know them very well, Miss Wings, and I'm sure they will be synonymous of troubles, as always...- the dark skinned angel said, looking at Clarisse and Johnny. Then she whispered, looking at the stars above: -Father, help me to bear them...-


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters from Touched by an Angel.

_Summary:_ Someone arrives in angels' lives, someone really special, sent by God to help angels in discovering their inner souls and desires (Supernatural/Romance).

_Rating:_ PG-13 (for language use).

_Author's note:_ This is my first Touched by an Angel Story but English is not my language, so excuse me for some mistakes. Tell me if you like it. Enjoy reading!

_**Chapter Two: **__**Maybe good, but... not Angels**_

Tess remained still in her position, looking at the young woman and man who were now in front of her, a smile on their lips and the light of the moon on their beautiful faces. Maybe it was only an impression, but Monica could swear that the smell of the sea was suddenly again around them, as a message coming from unknown countries, soft as a thought and hopeful as a prayer. Andrew put a hand on hers, and -she didn't know why- she felt the smell and the sound of the waves around her, making her shivering in every part of her human body.

-What the hell are you doing here?- Tess screamed, looking at the two figures with eyes filled by unusual rage.

-We helped your angel... Aren't you happy, Captain Tess?- Clarisse answered.

-I'm never happy when you two are around!- the dark skinned angel screamed.

-Whoa... What terrible words from an Archangel's mouth! Are you still angry because we made you drink and you danced drunk on a table in that tavern in Boston?- Johnny smiled, glancing at her. -Oh, c'mon, Captain Tess... It was two centuries ago!-

-Really? Did you really dance on a table, Tess?- Monica asked anxiously, trying to imagine the scene and noticing Andrew giggling.

-Oh, yes... And she was damn sexy, you know...- Johnny replied. Looking at the Angel of Death, the Hunter became serious, putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder and saying: -Hi, big angel... I'm very glad to see you again...- his voice was full of respect and humility. Johnny had meet many angels during his life, he had worked with them, joked with them, but he never had a friend among them. If it would ever been happened, Andrew would have been the first one. The Hunter liked him, he liked his integrity, his loyalty and the endless sweetness he had for human beings. He was a real masterpiece among God's creatures, so different from himself, who was a sinner, an imperfect man during his human life and an imperfect ghost now, lost in his memories, in unsolved questions he had when he was human, in material pleasures he never renounced to, in sex, alcohol and sometimes in despair for not having the peace he desired so much... So Johnny was human -he was once- and he never could be friend of an angel, Andrew's friend, even if he was so full of love for many things -for Clarisse, for example-, never finding the right words to explain it.

-Hello, Johnny... I'm glad too.- Andrew answered looking at the young man and asking himself again why two so beautiful creatures as Johnny and Clarisse didn't already have the Heaven they deserved. This was a secret, a secret that only Father knew and that he couldn't understand.

A cold silence came down among them, suddenly interrupted by Monica: -Well, everyone here knows everyone, but me... Maybe someone should explain something...-

-You're right, Angel Girl, maybe we need to talk.- Tess answered, driving the little angel apart.

-Tess, what's going on?- Monica asked anxiously to her supervisor when they were some meters from the others. -Who Johnny and Clarisse are? And why are you so annoyed by them?-

-Well, Miss Wings, do you know what happen when a human being dies?-

-Sure, an Angel of Death carries him Home...- Monica answered in her adorable childish tone.

-Yes, baby, and this always happens... Always except in some unbelievable situations...- Tess paused a second, sighing and hinting the two strange figures now standing in silence near Andrew. -Some human beings don't go Home when they die, but are chosen to remain on Earth, acting exactly like the human beings they were before... Sometimes in the good way, sometimes not... I don't know why some of them remain here... Perhaps because they made many mistakes during their human lives, or perhaps because they suffered very much... And they have special powers and special missions that only them and God know, and I don't still understand why the Father put His attention on those two...-

-Are you saying they are _ghosts_?- Monica asked with surprise.

-More or less... They're are not the only ones, there are many others walking on Earth, everyone special in a different way. Clarisse, for example, she is a Healer: she can soothe physical pain, she can cure illnesses, but she especially is a healer of the souls... And Johnny can feel the presence of Evil, he can defeat demons when they are in their human form, and send them to hell...-

-So they can't be so bad... They're useful, acting for human beings' salvation...- Monica said looking at them with a soft smile.

-It's not so easy, Angel Girl... The fact is that they are completely unpredictable, you can't anytime know if they are acting for God's glory or for humans' pleasure, and they can often be wrong... And the worst thing is that nobody can interfere with their job... Not demons, not angels, not human beings, and this fact makes them out of control, they are like drifting bombs ready to explode everywhere and nobody can know what is passing through their minds...- Tess explained, crossing her arms on her chest.

-But... It's impossible.! I've never heard anything like this and the Father couldn't allow them to do everything without control!-

-It's incredible for me too, but it's the truth... You, know, Angel Girl, Lord acts in mysterious ways (very mysterious, sometimes) and I'm sure He has a clear plan for Clarisse and Johnny... But I'd prefer He realizes His plan keeping those two out of my sight!- Tess said in a higher tone, as the ghosts could hear her.

-So you don't know why they're here now...- Monica supposed.

-I'm completely ignoring, baby... And this is worrying me very much... I don't know when or how, but I'm pretty sure those two will cause some troubles...- Tess said, moving towards Andrew and the ghosts. -Now, let's go... Gloria is waiting for us for the new assignment and I'm working to find the words to make her understand this atypical situation...-

-Ehi, Tess, one last thing...- Monica said grabbing her supervisor's arm. -Did you really dance drunk on a table?- she asked, a spark of light in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

The dark skinned angel looked at her just a second, then she walked away shaking her head and mumbling some words...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters from Touched by an Angel.

_Summary:_ Someone arrives in angels' lives, someone really special, sent by God to help angels in discovering their inner souls and desires (Supernatural/Romance).

_Rating:_ PG-13 (for language use).

_Author's note:_ This is my first Touched by an Angel Story but English is not my language, so excuse me for some mistakes. Tell me if you like it. Enjoy reading!

_**Chapter Three:**_ _**The smell of the sea**_

Clarisse and Johnny looked to each other, smiling. They knew Tess didn't like them (well, especially after that mad night in Boston...!), but they knew she needed only some days more, then she would have hated them more... Oh, yeah, they knew the Supervisor wouldn't have liked the reason they were there for, but it was their job and nobody could interfere with it... They could make some mistakes, sometimes (oh, no problem, they made so many during their human life...) but they knew exactly their own capabilities and their limits...

Clarisse was walking next to Monica and she could feel Angel Girl's human body moving the air (as a special ghost, all her senses were very sensible) and her fruit perfume... She was so innocent, Clarisse thought, so beautiful, and she needed to know herself as a creature made by soul, spirit and flesh... Even if it could be questionable, Monica's human form needed and could feel many things, much more than the touch of the breeze, the smells, the warm embrace of the sun on her skin, the taste of her mocha latte... In Clarisse's point of view, sometimes angels and human beings were not so different... Human beings have only one life to spend on earth, using their bodies and senses and feeling the good and the bad things they encountered, helping or fighting each other, loving and hating, everything in the attempt to do just one thing: to live. Living, simply, in joy or desperation, day by day waking up and not knowing what could happen, spending tears and smiles, never hearing the voice of God, just _imagining_ His will, never knowing if the way they're walking on was the right one, but just _hoping_ it... Angels are only spirits, flying in Heaven, hearing God's words and knowing every time His plan, but sometimes -sometimes as now, Clarisse smiled- they walked on earth with bones and flesh to help human beings, and, as they could help humans in knowing their souls, humans could help angels in knowing their human forms... They all were made of both these elements, even if in different percentages...

Clarisse inhaled the fresh spring air and she felt it good... Everything of that situation sounded good, especially Johnny's and her presence there, and she was sure it was right... She didn't know yet exactly which was their role in this incredible comedy, but she knew that Irish angel needed her help... The Irish angel and someone else, Clarisse smiled, looking at the Angel of Death who was silently walking behind her. So, if these two angels were scared in some way, now there was someone special for them, a Healer to cure their souls and a Fighter to look after them.

Clarisse sent a silent question to God, trying to hear His voice and not receiving any answer, as always, and she sighed deeply, a tear moving in her eyes that was immediately stopped behind her eyelids. She couldn't cry because she never did, she knew she had only human senses and she didn't meet God by them, but she had something special, a secret inner feeling that made her know if she was in the right way... And she knew she was in, she knew that was the right place and the right time for two lost ghosts, two lost souls God had forgot on earth some centuries ago and who were trying to find the way to Home. This time they had to help angels, risking to cause troubles or to be dangerous, but this was not important... They simply _had to do_ that, that was all... They didn't know why, but they knew that answer would be arrived, soon or after. It was a long period the ghosts were watching to angels, they were _looking after_ them, waiting for the right moment to become active characters in that piece written by an eccentric author, maybe it was a coincidence, but -everyone knew- coincidences were the ways God used to remain anonymous, and now time had come, the _right time_, time for Ghosts and Angels, time for choices -wrong or right, this was not important-, time for tears and smiles...

Time for dancing, Johnny thought, time for music (that was always beautiful and perfect, on Earth and in Heaven too), time for kisses that were always symbols of love, time for leaving and taking something, because for everyone -humans and angels- this time arrived once in a life...

When did they have the feeling that something was connecting them to those two angels?, Johnny, asked himself... Oh yeah, that cold afternoon, when his loved partner asked him to be present at a wedding, a wedding celebrated on a train...

_..._

... The cold breeze caressed Clarisse's beautiful face, making her shivering in her dark coat. Ceremony was ending, in a terribly slow time, and bride and groom were now united for the rest of their lives -two fools, Johnny thought, getting the tie away from his neck and shooting his head-, in bad and good luck... Finally it was time for enjoying, for eating but especially for drinking, the male ghost smiled, imagining himself drunk in a complete bliss of senses, without any sorrow and any concern... All the guests were moving on the train that would have driven them in the location the banquet was been organized in, and there was an electric air all around, the air that every time wrapped strong feelings, as the great love of a new blessed couple, or maybe something different this time, Clarisse thought... Yeah, definitely something different, this time…

-Now you have to tell me what the hell we're doing here...- Johnny said, trying to intercept one of the waiters who were serving white wine in elegant, elongated glasses.

-Be patient, boy...- she answered, looking at the young woman who was meeting the guests on the train's doors. Clarisse looked at her. She knew exactly who she was. She was an Angel, as the elder black skinned woman near her. She was a beautiful, innocent Angel, here from Heaven with her Supervisor to help human beings, but she was a beginner and she didn't know how much terrible human beings could be, how much cruel, and, sometimes, how much wonderful...

-Look, honey... Tess is here...- Johnny said to her, moving his head to the black skinned angel.

-I know... And she's not alone.- Clarisse answered.

-Whoa, her new Angel student is really nice!- he replied, looking at the young angel.

-Yes, she is... I think this time we should work very close to them...-

-Oh, no, sweetie, not to Tess...- Johnny said, a worried expression on his face. -She hates us!-

-I'm afraid you're right, boy... But we have a job to do, and our assignment today is here and now...- the young female ghost smiled, glancing at him.

-As every time I don't know what is passing through your mind, but I have only to accept it... You're the boss, my love, and I'm just your humble slave...- there was a little pause, then Johnny asked: -Do you want to marry me?-

-No, I don't.-

-Do you want to fuck me?-

-Noooo...!-

-Oh, Jesus... Almost three centuries spent in declaring my love to you and every time the same answer...- Johnny exclaimed, finally catching a glass of wine and looking at the smile that was appeared on his friend's face.

-Well, I told you have to be patient...- Clarisse laughed. -Now, let's take that train trying to be "normal" as the other guests... Tess shouldn't notice us, so, if you decide to be yourself without limits, do it far from her, ok?-

He smiled at her, taking another glass of golden white wine.

Two hours after, the train stopped in a small valley, near woods, and there ghosts appeared again, following the young Irish angel among the trees and remaining invisible to her eyes.

-Baby, what are we doing here?- Johnny asked yawning.

-Shhh... Wait...- Clarisse said, her look on the angel.

-C'mon, it's a wedding party...! If we drink it's fine, if we dance it's fine, but if we just _wait_ it's boring...!-

But Johnny stopped talking, Clarisse's hand on his knee and something catching his attention.

-... And you are the uninvited guest...- the Irish angel was now saying to a tall young man -another angel, obviously- suddenly appeared. -I'm Monica...-

-Andrew.- he replied.

-The Angel of Death?-

-At your service...-

Monica nodded and she felt something strange: in a second, even if she was in a mountain, a cold zone of the Earth, she heard the sound of waves, and their smell... The smell of sea that was so incredibly far from her and that seemed so near now.

Looking at this scene, the ghosts understood.

...

Some years were passing since that moment, but the ghosts had been very close to angels; invisible and shy, they had looked after the heavenly creatures, just in the attempt to protect them... From what they didn't know exactly, maybe from the men who attacked the Irish angel that night in the alley, maybe from something different... The point was that they were _there_, in _that_ moment, outside the shadows, walking together angels in the pale moonlight of that spring night, and soon everything would have been clear... But, for now, they were not alone, and this was not a common situation in their "second" lives. They were usually only with themselves, ignored by Heaven and Hell, and they smiled at the thought that maybe this time they could find some friends.

-Well, it was a very hard day...- Tess said, disturbing ghosts' thoughts. -We _angels_ need to prepare our minds for our assignment of tomorrow...- she said, forcing her tone on the word "angels" and making the ghosts put the attention on their different nature. In response, Clarisse took a cigarette, exhaling a dense cloud of smoke that flew directly on the black skinned angel's face, making her coughing, and just Johnny could see the shy smile that rose on Andrew's lips.

-Good idea, Cap'tain Tess... So we _ghosts_ could enjoy the rest of the night by ourselves, without limits...- Johnny replied. -But we'll be ready tomorrow morning, bright and early, to help you...- he smiled, with a tone that announced a promise and a menace at the same time.

-Oh, no...!- Tess replied. -You helped my Angel Girl this night and it can be enough. I thank you for this, but I suggest you two to be far from us tomorrow... I don't want any trouble, so you ghosts go away and manage your business far from us.-

She was rude, Monica noticed, and this was atypical in Tess' behavior.

Clarisse and Johnny didn't reply immediately, they let a minute pass, then they laughed: -Oh Tess, we love you too...-

Then they turned back, the moonlight on their beautiful faces and the smell of the sea -I can feel it, and it's so strange, Monica thought- wrapping all them.

-Bye, Angels... See you tomorrow.- Clarisse said, going away without looking at the Archangel, a cloud of cigarette smoke over her head and Johnny's laugh echoing in the night.

A second after, they were vanished in the darkness.

-Help us, Father...- Tess whispered looking at the sky. -Make me control, because the situation is worse than I can imagine... But we are here to serve You, if this is Your will...- she paused a little. -And make me far from these two "ex-human beings" before I lose my patience and make them die for the second time...!-

A star sparkled in the night dark sky and Monica and Andrew's laugh echoed in the desert street.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters from Touched by an Angel.

_Summary:_ Someone arrives in angels' lives, someone really special, sent by God to help angels in discovering their inner souls and desires (Supernatural/Romance).

_Rating:_ PG-13 (for language use).

_Author's note:_ This is my first Touched by an Angel Story but English is not my language, so excuse me for some mistakes. Tell me if you like it. Enjoy reading!

_**Chapter Four: **__**The assignment**_

Late in the afternoon, Monica mirrored herself in the glass of a shop's showcase, looking at her clothes and hairs, considering herself just _perfect_ for that evening. She liked the dress she was wearing and that Father had chosen for her. The fabric was perfect on her curves and legs, and it moved in the spring air in an elegant dance.

-Vanity is a sin even for angels, Tess told me...- Gloria said, appearing behind her. Despite the words she had pronounced, the Irish angel saw her looking at the mirror and fixing her glasses on her nose, a hand trough her black hairs in the unequivocal attempt to make them better on her shoulders.

Monica smiled softly.

-Tess said to me what yesterday night happened...- Gloria announced. -She told me about the two ghosts you met in the alley...-

-It sounds incredible, doesn't it?- Monica replied. There were some seconds of deep silence, the time Gloria needed to metabolize a sentence and to choose the following right one, then the new angel said: -Considering the number of dead human beings in the history of the world, the ones who are living now, the number of angels and of ghosts the Father put on Earth, the possibility to meet them is one to forty billions... More or less...- Gloria said, a little bit lost in her numbers.

-Whoa!- Monica exclaimed.

-It is what I said to Tess when I calculated it.- Gloria replied, moving in the street towards the cafè Tess and Andrew were waiting for them in.

-Do you have any idea because they're here?-

-No, I don't...- Monica answered. -And I can't understand why Tess doesn't like them... They're so funny!- Monica smiled, entering the cafè. Tess and Andrew were already there, sitting on a table.

-So, Tess, here we are... Talk about our next assignment...- Andrew said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

-Well... I don't know so much...- Tess answered. -The truth is that I don't know _anything_ about...-

-What?-

-I'm waiting for some news from the Father, I'm sure they will arrive soon... The only thing I know is that we have to go to a party...-

Tess' words were interrupted by the sound of the bell on cafè's door that sang over the noises of the room. Monica couldn't understand, but the incredible smell of tides was around her in a moment and then in her nose and in heart just after, melting her inner soul. She looked at Andrew and she saw him taking a deep breath and smiling... So, she was not the only one who could feel that smell...

-A party?- someone exclaimed behind them. -Have I really heard this word?-

A second after, Johnny and Clarisse were near them, perfectly dressed, smelling of sea. Tess looked above, whispering: -Father, give me the patience I need...-

The male ghost looked at Gloria, saying: -Hi, I'm Johnny, real ghost and Hunter, and a real tireless sex machine... At your service, whenever you want...- he said, shaking the angel's hand. Andrew grinned, becoming immediately serious when he noticed Tess' severe sight on him.

-I'm sorry... I should castrate him, I know...- Clarisse said, smiling at Gloria.

-So, where's the party?- Johnny asked. But his eyes became serious when he saw a figure just entering the cafè. -Oh, shit... Houston, we have a problem...- he said to his friend.

Sam walked towards the group of angels and ghosts. They knew exactly who he was -the Angel of angels, a real boss in the Heaven hierarchy- and usually he didn't take any good new. And Johnny an Clarisse didn't like him so much, because of the many times he tried to interrupt their jobs among human beings.

-Okay, what did we do this time?- Clarisse sighed, looking at him and waiting for the same old lesson about human beings and rules and God and everything else.

-I'm not here to reproach you, not this time...- Sam said, his usual "I'm the boss" expression on his face. -I'm not simply here for you, this time... Please, may you give me some minutes to talk with angels?-

-Sure!- Johnny exclaimed, taking Clarisse's hand and moving towards the bench, ordering two cocktails.

-I imagine you're here to give us some details about our new assignment...- Tess said, looking at Sam.

-Well, you've already found it.- he said. Then, glancing at the ghosts: -_They_ are your new assignment.-

Tess couldn't say any word for some seconds, her eyes wide opened in complete misunderstanding.

-Are you joking?- she finally asked, when she realized what her boss had said.

-Do I seem someone who could joke?- he replied, without smiling.

-Oh, Father, Father, no!- Tess cried. -Why them? They were human beings, they are ghosts now, they have plans I couldn't imagine, and they act without any control! They don't need angels' help, but a psychiatrist's!-

-They need friends.- Sam said in a grave voice. He made a brief pause, then he continued, his severe look on Tess' eyes: -They have been alone for too long, Tess... They need someone to laugh, to talk with... They need to cry so many tears you couldn't imagine... And they finally have to know that being here on earth is a second chance, not a condemnation... Father left them here to make them understand how useful they could be for the humanity, not to punish them for their sins... They never were sinners, but victims... And there's so much rage in their hearts, so much, the rage of someone who was betrayed and condemned without any fault...-

Monica sighed at Sam's words and she felt a shadow of pity for those two forgotten ghosts. She knew they were better than they show, she knew they were special... She felt it, she had felt it the first time she met them.

-This is God's will, Tess...- Sam said. -Just accept it.-

-But... But I can't control them...- the dark skinned angel said, pausing a little.

-So, don't control them. Now go. A party is waiting for you and for your assignment...- Sam said, smiling to angels.

-And what have we to do at the party?- Gloria asked.

There were some seconds of silence, then Sam simply said: -Well... Enjoy it. It could be a good start.-

And he walked towards the cafè's door, vanishing a second after.

-Ehi, are you ready for the party?- Johnny asked, walking from the bench to angels' table, a wonderful smile on his lips.

-Yes, we are...- Tess answered, sighing deeply.

...

The house was big and elegant, a soft green grass around it and beautiful tall trees making the edge. In the garden, a round swimming pool was spreading its clear blue glimmers in the night, wrapped by a cloud of soft steam from the hot water that was inside. There were many guests at the party, everyone elegant and perfectly dressed, and the air was filled by the music of a jazz band. A waiter was walking near the group of angels and ghosts and he was immediately intercepted by Johnny, who took a glass of champagne from the waiter's tray, drinking in a second the golden bubbly fluid.

-The Angel Boy is mine.- Johnny whispered in Clarisse's ear.

-Ok, so I will look after the ladies... Please, Johnny...- the female ghost said, grabbing her partner's hand. -Don't be too dangerous, ok?-

The Hunter smiled, taking Andrew's arm, driving him towards the bench and saying to him: -C'mon, Mr. Halo, this is your lucky night!-


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters from Touched by an Angel.

_Summary:_ Someone arrives in angels' lives, someone really special, sent by God to help angels in discovering their inner souls and desires (Supernatural/Romance).

_Rating:_ PG-13 (for language use).

_Author's note:_ This is my first Touched by an Angel Story but English is not my language, so excuse me for some mistakes. Tell me if you like it. Enjoy reading!

_**Chapter Five: **__**Drinks and Dreams**_

Johnny sat down at the bench and Andrew did the same, hearing the ghost ordering two cocktails. Some minutes after, a glass was in front of him, with a little paper umbrella inside as welcome.

-Now, this is a mojito... It's a pounded cocktail... Five tenths of white rum, five of schweppes, wild sugar cane, ice, lime and mint... Did you ever drink it?- Johnny asked, his glass ready for cheers.

-No, I think I didn't...- Andrew answered, looking a little bit worried at the glass.

-God, three centuries on earth and never a fuck and never a mojito! You're a hopeless case, pal...- Johnny exclaimed. -But I'm here for you this night, my friend, and I want you to drink with me...-

Andrew smiled. Johnny was his assignment and, if he needed a friend to drink with, he could have been available... Finally, a cocktail couldn't be so dangerous, even for an angel.

Johnny smiled, looking at the Angel of Death, who, a little bit awkwardly, was approaching the glass with his lips.

-Well, before you drink...- the ghost said, interrupting Andrew's movement. -It's time for lesson one: _C__ocktails are like beautiful women_...-

The Angel of Death laughed looking at the ghost, who, with a serious face, explained: -Cocktails are like beautiful women, really... You can decide to take little sips, trying to savor every taste, as you can do with a woman you know for a long time...- and Johnny took a small sip of the drink. -Or you can drink it in just one sip, as you can do for a first sight love...- and he completely drank the cocktail, leaving just ice, lime and mint as leftovers.

-You can choose different ways...- Johnny continued, his eyes sparkling. -But the result will be the same: alcohol, as a woman, will intoxicate you, taking you in addiction to a pleasure you'll never live without...-

Andrew laughed. -Oh, yes, I'm sure you're a very good philosopher of human life, but I'm an angel, and I don't believe I could understand this...- he said, raising the glass and looking at it with amused eyes.

-Yes, but this is just a night between two friends... So we can joke, can't we?- Johnny said, ordering another cocktail. -Now, big angel, take a sip of your mojito, and, please, let go... Just for now... _Let yourself go_...- the ghost said putting a hand on Andrew's shoulder and looking intensely at him. For a moment, the angel felt as Johnny's sight was piercing his inner soul, and he perceived it inside his angelic mind, deeply in his heavenly heart, and ghost's hand became firm on his shoulder, infusing heat inside him.

The Angel of Death took a deep sip of his cocktail and he closed instinctively his eyes.

In less than a second, he saw himself walking on a beach at sunset time, a red light sparkling from the dying sun. The sugar cane of the mojito touched his tongue and he felt the grit of the sand under his feet. The lime was like the smell of the sea in his nose, the mint and the ice were the soft breeze moving his shirt, the schweppes became the foamy water that quietly caressed the beach, and the rum... The rum…

The rum was _her_.

He couldn't believe to himself, but he was seeing _her_, white dressed, her hairs dancing in the breeze, her scent inside his mind... He saw himself walking to her, his hand moving through her golden red hairs, his soul completely lost in her eyes... But less than a second after, the sip he had taken was running along his throat and then in his stomach, and the vision vanished, as fast as it appeared.

Andrew shook his head, looking at the cocktail. The glass was empty, the Angel of Death had already drunk everything.

-Whoa, big angel, you were thirsty!- Johnny said, removing his hand from angel's shoulder.

The Angel of Death looked at him, astonished, trying to explain to himself what he had just seen, even if only in his mind, even if only for a second, but he could only realize a proud smile on ghost's lips and his voice ordering another drink.

-Well, I think you're ready for the next step...- Johnny smiled.

...

Clarisse moved to the waiter and said to him, glancing at Tess and Gloria: -I want that those two ladies' glasses will never lack wine, ok?- she smiled, giving him a generous tip and buying his complete devotion. As answer, the waiter served immediately two glasses of white wine to Tess and Gloria, reserving a Martini for the beautiful female ghost and an non-alcoholic drink for Monica. Clarisse knew the Irish angel didn't like alcohol so much, but it was not a problem. She looked at Johnny and Andrew, guessing her friend was using alcoholic drinks to arrive easily to the Angel of Death's soul... Well, it was an useful method, the female ghost smiled, but she knew her own capabilities enough to bet she didn't need this kind of help to make her magic in the Irish angel's heart.

-Well, here we are... What's the program?- Monica asked, taking a sip from her drink. She was excited, Clarisse could feel it, completely lost in the smell of waves that was wrapping her.

Tess had drunk more than a half of her wine and she was a little bit more relaxed.

-Did I ever tell you that I had the idea of putting an olive inside the Martini?- the Supervisor asked, looking at Gloria with a smile on her lips. Gloria nodded, not completely understanding what the elder angel was saying. The wine effect on her virgin synapses was incredible, and she began to feel her head heavy and her eyes closing behind the glasses.

The waiter walked towards their table and immediately made Gloria's and Tess' glasses again filled of wine.

-The program is...: Let's enjoy this party!- Clarisse exclaimed, looking at the Irish angel and putting a hand on her arm. Immediately, the scent of the sea became stronger in Monica's nose, invading all her senses.

-So you are a caseworker...- Clarisse said, looking at the angel with a smile. -Did you have any problem in managing your assignments?-

-Oh, yes, many times...- Monica answered. -It's not an easy job... Especially with couples!-

-Really? Why? They're so easy to understand!-

-For you, maybe... Maybe because you've been human... But for an angel like me... They 're so... complicated...- the Irish angel said, a veil of disappointment in her voice.

-Well, to control them you have just to think how you felt when you were in their same condition, that's all...- Clarisse paused some seconds, looking intensely at Monica, then she asked: -Did you ever fall in love, angel?-

-No, I didn't.- Monica answered, taking a deep sip of her drink.

Clarisse smiled. -Well, you should... It's a wonderful state of mind... Maybe pathological, if you want...- the female ghosts asserted. -But, good or wrong, this way of loving is the machine that makes the world whirling since its beginning...- she said, moving her hand on Monica's arm.

The touch was soft like a caress, and Monica felt it inside her mind, as a wave reaching the beach, leaving the promise of an eternal love on the sand and then moving away. It was a kind of magic, maybe, the heat the angel felt inside her body when Clarisse touched her arm, the peace that reached her heart at that contact, as when she was Home...

And she saw a beach at sunset time, herself standing in front of the sea, the breeze on her hairs, and two arms moving around her waist from behind. She felt a pair of lips against her ear, whispering an _"I love you"_ so sweet as the breeze, but a second after the vision blurred, taking her back to the party and to Clarisse's amazed face.

-Oh, I don't think this will ever happen...- Monica whispered, a shadow of sadness in her voice.

-Oh... And why?-

-Because I'm an angel... This kind of things are not allowed to me... They're for human beings only...-

-What a stupid sentence!- Clarisse exclaimed. -Love is simply love, in every form it shows itself and for every kind of creature... Why shouldn't it be allowed to you?-

-I don't know...- Monica said pensive. -I asked Tess many times, but I've never had an answer...-

She paused some seconds, lost in her thoughts, then she asserted: -Angels are Father's servants, and this is the main difference between them and human beings, even if they have both a free will... But angels have to act for God's glory, not for their desires. And being fallen in love could make angels too... selfish...-

Monica's explanation made Clarisse laugh noisily, and the Irish angel remained some seconds astonished, a clear disappointment on her face.

-This is really absurd!- the female ghost exclaimed. -Are food and water forbidden when your human form is hungry and thirsty?- Clarisse asked.

-Well... No...-

-And do you feel yourself "selfish" when you eat and drink because your human form needs it?-

-Obviously not, but...-

-So why should love be forbidden when it fills your soul? Why God shouldn't allow this feeling, that is a need for everyone? The form you have is not a limit... It's only a way to show yourself, that's all... Different forms, different needs, maybe... But love is the same...-

Monica remained silent and pensive, looking at Clarisse, at the enthusiasm that was sparkling in her eyes at every word, and for a second the angel thought that ghost had more life inside herself than many human beings she had met since she was on earth, and many angels too... She was simply wonderful, Monica thought, full of energy and feelings she would have never experienced, full of joy and sadness and love, the same that made every human being wake up every morning and spend a new day without any certainty, just living, and crying, and loving, and hating... And loving, sometimes hopelessly, and (Clarisse was right) this was the mechanism that made the world whirling, with or without helping angels.

-It's okay, angel... I know you can't understand this...- Clarisse suddenly said, moving her hand on Monica's arm. The angel was immediately wrapped by the smell of the sea, and the peace that flooded her was so powerful she couldn't do anything but loosing herself in it. It was like being at Home, better than being at Home, a complete bliss that rose from her stomach to her chest, making her weak, and in a second she heard Clarisse's voice saying, just in a whisper: -Love is love, angel, every kind of form you have... And it's time for you to look inside your soul and discover it... It's a kind of magic, Monica... Love is a magic, and nobody could deny it to you...-

She heard the female ghost pausing a little, and then saying: -I guess you don't trust me, but, believe me... _I could be unlucky, but I'm not incompetent...-_

Angel's breath died in her throat, her mind remembering those words...

She said the same words to Andrew, the first time they met, on a running train...

How could Clarisse know those words? Could she really read her mind, her memories? Her inner soul? It was incredible, Monica thought, but that ghost was a perfect musician... Every time Clarisse spoke, she played the perfect melody in angel's heart, every word was the right note, every sight was the perfect pause, playing music in the exact rhythm of Monica's heart, in a complete harmony of body and soul... It was really incredible, the angel admitted, but that female ghost could play her soul as a piano, touching every chord of her...

A kind of magic, really...

Tess' laugh shook Monica from her thoughts. She looked at her Supervisor, noticing she was more communicative than usually, and she smiled softly, guessing that Clarisse had reached her purpose making Tess harmless.

-What does God want for His children, Monica?- Clarisse suddenly asked. -Please, tell me.-

Monica remained some seconds in silence, than she said: -I imagine He only wants they're happy.-

A sweet smile appeared on the beautiful ghost's face. -Good answer, angel... He wants we are happy... That's all... It's not important if we are human beings, ghosts or angels... It's not important if we are on Earth or in Heaven... He simply wants we're happy... Even if happiness needs some choices, even if we have to fight or to suffer to obtain it...- Clarisse said, her hand again on Monica's arm.

The smell of tides wrapped the angel again and she saw herself on a towel, under a million of stars, a fresh breeze caressing her bare skin and soft kisses on her neck, her hands in his... She could feel his breath on her ear and herself whispering broken words against his shoulder, an unknown frenzy making her mad, as a star was exploding inside her and the heat was overwhelming her whole soul and body, so powerfully that she couldn't bear it, she couldn't do anything but loosing herself in it, and it was so wonderful, so sweet...

But the vision blurred a second after, and in front of Monica there was Clarisse, simply smiling.

...

-Well, I think you're ready for the next step...- Johnny smiled. Then, pausing some seconds: -Lesson two: _Drinking is like making love_...- Johnny said, putting another glass in front of the Angel of Death. This time the fluid was deeply red, an orange slice inside and brilliant ice sparkling irregular ruby bright arrows all around.

-This is a Negroni, a cocktail for hard men and hard angels... One third of gin, one of Campari and one third of Red Martini, a slice of orange if you want, ice or not... Big angel, drinking is like making love, trust me...- Johnny smiled looking at his glass. -You can control yourself if you have the energy and the consciousness to do it... Or you can completely lose your mind, losing your soul and your senses in her...- Johnny said, his hand now again on Andrew's shoulder. -Look at this drink, pal... It's red like passion, strong as lust, the perfect mixture of love and yearning, reason and unconsciousness, mind and heart...- Johnny said, moving the glass in front of Andrew's eyes and looking at its reflections.

And a beach appeared in angel's mind, the moonlight all around, some clothes on the sand, a towel near a fire and he was there, on that towel, his body joining hers, her scent intoxicating him, her kisses on his mouth...

-What's wrong, my friend?- Johnny asked, noticing his inattentive expression.

But Andrew didn't answer, his mind lost in dreams, and he drank his cocktail as a thirsty man in the desert. He knew that it was wrong (he was an angel and it couldn't be good for him) but he couldn't stop the flow of his imagination... The strong aroma of the drink touched his tongue and he shivered, closing his eyes... And he saw that beach again in his mind, himself on the sand, her body under his in an addictive oblivion of senses... For a moment -just a moment- he was a whole entity with her, he felt her kisses, her heart pounding through him, and he wanted more...

A third, small glass was in front of him a minute after, and he could hear Johnny's voice saying: -Lick the salt on your palm, drink it all at once and then eat the lemon slice... Tequila bum bum, Angel Boy, your last challenge!-

He knew he was doing a mistake, he knew he was not having an angelic behavior, he knew that maybe the Father will never forgive him for what he was doing... But she was there, somewhere in his mind, and all he wanted was feeling again the heat of her body around him, her words in his ear, the sweetness of her kisses on his mouth, her fingers tracing the line of his nose and then cupping his cheek... Her kisses that tasted as a wonderful pray, as a beautiful hope... Her voice -her tilt he could recognize everywhere- sounding in his ear... Her love words against his shoulder, the wonderful battle of lights and shadows of the fire on her bare skin, his hand on her belly and then through her hairs, and the incredible hunger of her, of everything of her, asking himself if this was Heaven for human beings... And, if it was, it could be so wonderful for angels, too...

Another little glass was in front of him, another lemon slice and a little bit of salt on his hand... And the Angel of Death didn't think about anything, he drank the second tequila, and then another, and another, every glass making him again on that beach and on that towel, on her body, on her mouth... His head was whirling heavy, his stomach was aching... But, with Johnny's hand on his shoulder, all Andrew wanted was her.

Only _her_...

Everything else -his angelic nature and role, his mission, his assignment- was, in that moment, simply superfluous.


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Disclaimer:**_** I do not own any of the characters from Touched by an Angel.**

_Summary:_ Someone arrives in angels' lives, someone really special, sent by God to help angels in discovering their inner souls and desires (Supernatural/Romance).

_Rating:_ PG-13 (for language use).

_Author's note:_ This is my first Touched by an Angel Story but English is not my language, so excuse me for some mistakes. Tell me if you like it. Enjoy reading and, please, review...!

I've forget this story for some months, but I'll never forget the characters. I hope my story could help in remembering someone lost. I hope my story could help in remembering someone who was an Angel of Death, even if in a TV show.

I hope my story could help in remembering someone good, that's all.

_...To John Dye _

_**Chapter Six: **__**Talking in the darkness**_

Andrew opened his eyes and he saw a dark sky with some stars above him. He didn't know where he was, he could see only tree branches between himself and the stars. He was on the grass and he was cold. He could guess he was in a garden, maybe in a park... But where? His head was whirling and aching, his stomach was in trouble, his mind was remembering little fragments of the recently ended evening, of the party... He remembered Johnny and his words, the cocktails he drank, the taste of salt and lemon on his tongue -oh, yeah, there had been some tequilas bum bum at the ending-, and reveries of a human-like lovemaking on a beach... He had imagined to be there, to make love with her, to kiss her, and now, his head completely lost in alchool, she was the clearest picture he had in his mind.

-How are you?- someone asked just near him. He turned his head on the ground and he smiled, looking at Monica's eyes. She was sitting beside him and in a moment she was like a vision, sparkling with all her angelic light in the darkness, simple and incredible at the same time.

-I don't know... But not well, I guess...- Andrew answered, a shy smile on his lips. He moved his hand grabbing hers, intertwining his fingers with hers and melting in her response.

-You drank a lot...- Monica said, sweetly.

-I drank too much, you can say... The more I've never drunk in three centuries...- he smiled. Then, pausing a little: -Maybe I've done something wrong... And the worst is that this had been one of the most beautiful nights of my life!-

But she didn't seem angry or disappointed for what he did and for the way he was looking now. She was relaxed, maybe a little worried, but soft and fresh as the breeze of the night. So she smiled at his words, tightening his hand a little.

He tried to give up, but his legs trembled and he was going to fall when he felt Monica's hands grabbing him firmly. Hardly, he was standing up and the whole universe began madly spinning around him. He stood up for a second, his green eyes closed, just feeling the cold of the night and -as a poison- Monica's perfume.

-Tess and Gloria?- he asked when he had taken a little more control of himself.

-They drank too much, they needed to walk a little...- Monica answered smiling.

-So what are you doing here, my angel?-

-I was waiting for you...-

Her voice was a whisper in the cold night air, and he felt his heart jumping in his throat.

-Let's go Home, Andrew...- she said, taking his hand again.

He turned to her and he made two steps forward, pulling her gently against a tree.

-You go Home, Monica... I need a little time by myself... I have to think...-

He stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, his eyes in hers.

-What do you have to think about?- she asked in a soft voice.

-Don't ask me, please...- he answered, in the attempt of not saying anything about the reveries he had during the past evening.

They were some inches apart and Monica could feel the alchool exhaling from his opened mouth.

Just for a moment she breathed deeply and the whole universe fell down inside their eyes locked and she felt herself a whole thing with the air, with the night, a little part of the gentle silence around them and she could almost hear her heart pounding heavy in her chest.

-But, before you go...- Andrew said, his lips touching her ear. -You have to promise me something...-

-What?- she asked, gently pressed against the tree and something new reaching her heart.

-I want to be with you next time you'll go on the beach...- he said. -You'll wait for me there... You promise...- he said, and he immediately saw again in his mind the towel and her body on it, the stars above, the silence of the night, and his hands touching every part of her, her kisses and the yearning catching him madly.

His body was now against hers, and he was looking in her eyes, his head heavy and a confusing storm of emotions in his heart.

-I promise.- she said, her soft voice as a breeze in the night. She couldn't lie -angels never lied, she knew- but she didn't want to admit to herself that something was changing. And she imagined (or maybe she really felt...?) his arms around her, his love words in her ear, and a million stars watching them making love as human beings did. And now, with her back against that tree and Andrew's eyes in hers, their human bodies hidden in the dark, she felt unconfortable and happy at the same time and she couldn't explain why. She felt as all the happiness and all the fear of the world had fallen in his heart in a second, making her mind confused and clear, her tongue brave and shy, her hands eager and reluctant at the same time. She had never experienced anything like that before and now she wasn't sure she wanted to struggle against this mix of emotions. For the first time from her creation, she wanted simply live and feel them, as deeply and strongly as she could.

-Next time I'll be on the beach I'll wait for you... I promise...- she repeated. Then, taking his hand (a touch as soft as a feather), she asked: -What do you have to think about, now?-

The Angel of Death shook his head, a soft laugh escaping from his lips.

"That I imagined you and me making love?", he was tempted to answer. "That I cant' stop thinking about you, about us, and it never happened before? That all I want in this moment is to kiss you, as human beings do, to know your taste? That maybe I love you, since the first moment I saw you, and I can't confess it neither to myself...? "

He lost his balance for a second and he leaned against a tree, his green eyes looking at the ground and a turmoil in his heart.

-Don't ask me, Monica... Please, don't ask me...- he said simply some second after, hiding all his thoughts.

-Okay.- she smiled, leaving him in the darkness of the park. He looked at her vanishing in the cold night, her angelic light sparkling around, then he fell down on the grass, his eyes to the stars, a silent prayer moving from his heart to Heaven, to the Father.

"_Please, forgive me"_, he thought in a moment, but the second after his mind was running away and flying over that park, over the mountains, over the stars, landing on the sea and then on the beach... And all his mind saw, in the alchoolic poisoned fogs that had taken the control of him, was a fire, a towel on the sand, and the incredible -and terribly material, he admitted- consciousness of himself joining her and together becoming an only one soul that sparkled as it was the only one sun in the entire universe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Talking with the Darkness**_

In the cold spring night air two ghosts were walking.

Their heads were whirling a little -the magic effect of alchoolic drinks- but they could focus their thoughts, even if, for that moment, they liked more enjoying the freshness of the air and all the parfumes around them, and the fashinating night that shew herself only to vagabonds, lost souls and strange creatures, exactly what they were.

The night was wonderful, and the party they had left two hours before was great.

And what they had done was great.

In the cold spring night air a Healer and a Hunter -two ghosts- were walking, knowing to have done the right thing (and it didn't happen so often) for two angels. They're feeling themselves honest and big, as never before... They had been strong, brave, good (yes, this time good, too), just because they had done something for two angels, something they're waiting for so long... They were like heroes, that night, honest heroes... What they'd done that night was not for their own salvation, not for the Heaven they're longing for so long, not for their lost souls, no... It was for those two angels, only for them, without asking anything in change, only to show them the truth that was deep inside their souls and they had never faced, that truth that could change their existences and make them happy not only with the Father, but together... Helping them in finding their own half, the half that every creature needs to be really complete.

In the cold spring night air a ghost Healer and a ghost Hunter were walking, breathing the soft breeze and sometimes watching at the sky above them -the same sky that had forgotten them some centuries ago- , watching at the stars and feeling themselves (and it didn't happen so often) good and free.

-Maybe I made Andrew drink too much...- Johnny said, breaking the silence.

-I know...- Clarisse answered. Then, smiling: -Poor big angel, I guess he's not so fine right now...-

Someone else was walking some steps behind. Sometimes yawning, Tess and Gloria walked after the ghosts, trying to digest the ended night and the alcoholics drinks.

-How are you, Cap'tain Tess?- Johnny asked looking at the dark skinned archangel who was moving at his back.

-I'm fine, slicker! Five minutes more and I'll be a lioness again!- the archangel replied. Clarisse laughed, taking a cigarette and putting it on her lips.

But if the night had been perfect, the dawn had some surprises for them.

Oh, no... Johnny frozed, looking at the car that was approaching them, slowly. I think we have a problem, darlin'...

The black car stopped near them, and a man -and they knew exactly who he was- smiled looking at their astonished faces. He was dark dressed and tall, surely handsome, but he didn't have any light around him -only darkness- and this fact made Johnny shivering.

-Look, two lost souls...- the man said, going outside the car and reaching them on the road. -Two ghosts who God forget on earth...-

-Look, the Devil himself...- Clarisse said, putting the cigarette nervously on her lips and taking a long, smoked breath. -What an odd meeting...-

The man smiled -a smile without soul- and moved in front of the ghosts, his eyes locked in their ones. Any other creature would have moved the eyes in another direction, but they kept the sight, knowing that there was nothing to loose because they'd already lost everything. Rapidly Tess and Gloria were there, facing the Devil together with the ghosts, but the dark creature seemed not interested in them.

I observed you this evening... the man said to the two lost souls. So you're making two angels fall in love... Whoa, it's a very difficult and brave challenge!

You don't know anything, so let us go... Johnny said. Instinctively, his fingers caressed the cold blade he had under his jacket, the weapon he usually used to kill demons, but he knew it couldn't have been useful in that case. He couldn't do anything with that creature, he could only be calm and wait. As a bad storm, the Devil would have gone away, soon or after.

-I know much more than you think...- the Devil smiled, moving nearer the ghosts who instinctively made a step back. -I know how long you're waiting for justice, for revenge... I know how painful had been wakening up in this world after your death, not having the peace and the love of the Home you deserved...-

The Devil paused and the ghosts felt shivers running on their spines, a cold, frozen touch anticipating the worst.

-Go away! They don't need you!- Tess said, moving towards the man, her eyes sparkling.

-You should listen, Archangel... It's a very sad story...- the Devil said to Tess, keeping his sight on ghosts' faces. -I looked at you during these centuries, lost ghosts, I looked at you walking on earth and trying to live again as you were human, with so many questions nobody never answered to... I know what means looking at the sky to find a light, a word, and having nothing back...- the man continued, his words sharp as blades ripping ghosts' hearts.

-Let us go... You don't know anything and we don't want to deal with you. We never did and we will never do!- Clarisse's voice echoed in the air of the ending night and some clouds ran over the remaining stars, making everything dark. There was no light for the ghosts, no way to escape, no salvation (as always, they thought) and Johnny moved closer to his friend, but he was afraid as she was, two lost lonely souls against an enemy who was too powerful, too smart, too cruel.

-I like the idea of two angels falling in love...- the Devil said, his hand caressing Clarisse's cheek. -It's so...romantic, and so good for me...-

-They're God's creatures, you can't do anything against them.- Johnny said, removing Devil's hand from Clarisse's face.

-If they are God's creatures, perfect and happy in Heaven, why are you tempting them?- the man giggled.

-Temptation is your business, not ours...- the female ghost said, finding a trace of courage inside her soul and making her ready for a new battle.

-I was there, beautiful Clarisse...- the Devil said, a sad smile on his lips. -I was there when they killed you believing you were a witch, your sister breathing in relief looking you burning together with your cats...-

Clarisse closed her eyes, trying to control herself. The words the Devil had spoken had touched her heart as fireballs, taking back in her mind lost rememberings and feelings she hoped she had forgotten. But truth is truth, she knew that, and nothing (not time, not Devil) could delete or make it different.

In her mind echoed again the sound of flames and burning wood, and through the dark smoke she could see again her sister's wonderful face looking at her burning... Her last remembering. The worst.

A little moment of silence, then the Devil said, looking at Johnny: -And I was there too, big Hunter, when soldiers shooted you and bullets went through your body, killing you without any fault...-

Johnny closed his eyes, feeling tears reaching the edge. In a moment, it was as the bullets pierced his body again and he saw the faces of all those soldiers he just tried to save from death. They were young as he was, and innocent, and now he felt hardly the consciousness of what he had done... Maybe he betrayed his Emperor, but he saved them... But nobody understood that, and they condamned him. What a fool thing is life, he thought looking at the soldiers ready to shoot him. Maybe what fool I was, he thought a second before the first bullet pierced his chest... But it happened many years ago, and he was a Hunter now. He was a ghost now, and no weapon could kill him again. He looked at Clarisse seeing the same clue on her eyelids, but he took a deep breath as she did, and no tear fell down on their cheeks, coming back in the inner part of their souls. They can't cry, they stopped centuries ago, and they couldn't do it now because of the sentences of a demon.

Were angels with you when you died? the Devil asked. Were they there? Obviously not. And do you know why? Because God wanted to punish you, or maybe to use you for one of His beautiful plans... Beautiful for Him, maybe, but not for you... Ican give you everything, everything you desired in these centuries of false life, everything you deserve...

-We don't need anything...- Johnny answered, looking in Devil's eyes.

-You fools... Your God forget you on earth and maybe, in this moment, the persons who had condamned you centuries ago are enjoying Heaven, and you're still walking here, you stupid lost souls...-

-Go away... Go away from us, lier... And let the angels go...- Clarisse answered, looking inside Devil's eyes, without any fear but just with rage.

-Are you challenging me?-

Having no answer, the Devil laughed noisily. He looked at Tess who remained in silence, listening everything without any word, and he said to her: -My dear Archangel, are you astonished? C'mon, it was easy to understand... These dead human beings were corrupting your angel babies... They are trying to turn your angels into humans, changing their heavenly thoughts into dirty human desires... You should thank me for advertising...- the Devil smiled.

Tess didn't replied, looking severely at him and after some seconds of silence she said: The only truth is from the Father, and it's the only truth I care.

The Devil laughed, moving back to his black car. A second before going away he looked at the ghosts, saying: This will be your last mission, ghosts... I hope that, after this, you'll understand in which way the world whirls and you'll see soon how angels can fall...

He vanished, leaving the ghosts alone -as always- with all their fears and doubts and tears.

The shy spring dawn was clearing the sky, and two ghosts -a Hunter and a Healer- stood without moving, without answers, just looking at the sunshine.


End file.
